custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SuperMalechi and Thevideotour1's Custom Barney
SuperMalechi and Thevideotour1's Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Videos is a Custom Barney thing to do. It features 1988-early 1990 Backyard Gang videos made by Thevideotour1, and late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang videos made by SuperMalechi. Season 1 (1988-1989) #Our Friend, Barney (September 9, 1988) #Our Friend, Barney the Dinosaur (September 9, 1988) #The Backyard Show (October 13, 1988) #Barney's Magical Christmas (1988) (October 21, 1988) #Barney's Toyland Adventure (October 29, 1988) #A Birdy Surprise (November 2, 1988) #Let's Go To The Moon! (1988) (November 3, 1988) #Birthday are Special with Barney! (November 6, 1988) #Painting Fun! (November 7, 1988) #Arts (1988) (November 8, 1988) #All Kinds of Shoes (November 10, 1988) #My New Shoes (November 11, 1988) #Barney's Princess Toadstool Saves the Day (November 13, 1988) #Bugs, Bugs, Bugs (November 18, 1988) #Going on a Bear Hunt (November 19, 1988) #I Can Do It! (1988) (November 20, 1988) #Imagine That! (1988) (November 23, 1988) #Learning How to Count to Ten (November 27, 1988) #Barney's Animals Friends! (December 2, 1988) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1988) (December 11, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #Letters and Numbers with Barney (January 29, 1989) #Going Places with Barney! (1989) (March 23, 1989) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1989) (March 24, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Barney's I Love My Friends (1989) (April 18, 1989) #Barney's Stupendous Summer Fun! (May 3, 1989) #Barney's Once Upon a Time (1989) (May 21, 1989) Season 2 (1989-1990) #Barney's Halloween Fun! (September 1, 1989) #The Queen of Make-Believe (September 3, 1989) #Fun with Circles (September 4, 1989) #Barney's I Love to Read (1989) (September 5, 1989) #Jason's Roller-Skating Accident (September 26, 1989) #Barney's Dog Show (September 29, 1989) #Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA (October 5, 1989) #The Barney's CIRCUS Bash (October 10, 1989) #Barney's Adventure to the Library (October 12, 1989) #Friendship Day! (October 16, 1989) #Let's Dance With Barney! (November 5, 1989) #Enjoy Fairy Tale with Barney! (November 13, 1989) #Waiting For Santa (January 4, 1990) #Barney's Colorful Friends (March 18, 1990) #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation(1990) (March 31, 1990) #Fun with Circles (April 3, 1990) #Have a Healthy Diet (April 19, 1990) #Barney In Winksterland (1990) (April 23, 1990) #Valentine's Day Fun with Barney! (May 17, 1990) #The Backyard Gang Sleepover (May 29, 1990) #Going Places with Barney! (1990) (June 3, 1990) #Barney's Movements Fun (1990) (June 5, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney's Playtime Activites (July 7, 1990) #Barney Goes To School (August 15, 1990) #Barney's Secret Storybook (August 31, 1990) Season 3 (1990-1991) #Barney's Backyard Friends! (1990) (September 1, 1990) #Introducing BJ! (September 2, 1990) #Meet Riff! (September 2, 1990) #Meet Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette (September 3, 1990) #A Trip to the Dentist with Barney (September 3, 1990) #Barney's Park (September 4, 1990) #The Broken Wires (October 2, 1990) #House Hunting with Barney (October 3, 1990) #Barney's Clean Up Friends (October 6, 1990) #Hoo's in the Forest? (1990) (October 13, 1990) #I Can Do That! (1990) (October 17, 1990) #It's Time For Counting! (1990) (October 20, 1990) #Barney's Rocks! (November 13, 1990) #Good Manners with Barney (November 15, 1990) #Stop! Go! (1990) (November 19, 1990) #Barney Meets This Old Man (November 27, 1990) #Barney's Winter Fun! (December 2, 1990) #Happy New Year with Barney! (1990) (Special aired on December 31, 1990, to released VHS on September 21, 1991) #Let's Do Some Exercise with Barney! (January 3, 1991) #Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land (Feburary 1, 1991) #Ship, Ahoy! (1991) (Feburary 13, 1991) #What The World We Share (1991) (Feburary 24, 1991) #A Sunny, Snowy Day! (1991) (March 1, 1991) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure! (1991) (March 10, 1991) #BJ's Superhero Adventure! (1991) (March 12, 1991) #Barney's Stupendous Puzzle Fun! (1991) (March 17, 1991) #Let's Go Anywhere with Barney! (March 23, 1991) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1991) (March 27, 1991) #Let's All Take Turns! (April 2, 1991) #Shopping for a Surprise! (1991) (April 5, 1991) #Up We Go! (1991) (April 9, 1991) #We Can Play! (1991) (April 11, 1991) #Laugh With Barney! (April 13, 1991) #Are We There Yet? (1991) (April 17, 1991) #What in the Name? (1991) (April 28, 1991) #Barney's Treasure Island Adventure (May 3, 1991) #Let's Build Together with Barney! (1991) (June 21, 1991) #Barney's Beach Party (1991) (June 28, 1991) #Barney's Building Adventure! (1991) (July 3, 1991) #Barney's Friends are Very Special! (July 13, 1991) #Barney Safety (1991) (July 14, 1991) #Barney Safety (July 14, 1991) #Barney's Playtime Backyard Fun! (July 14, 1991) #On The Move (1991) (July 19, 1991) #Riff's Hands Paws (July 21, 1991) #Everybody Together With Barney (July 23, 1991) #Barney in Concert (July 29, 1991) #Barney's Adventure Bus (1991) (August 4, 1991) #Barney's Very Special Party (August 12, 1991) #Let's Make Art with Barney! (August 13, 1991) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1991) (August 16, 1991) #Days of the Week (1991) (August 18, 1991) #Barney's Fun with Counting to Ten! (August 19, 1991) Season 4 (1991-1992) #Do the Dino Dance! (1991) (September 1, 1991) #Happy Birthday BJ! (September 3, 1991) #Barney's Day and Night September 6, 1991) #Favorite Foods with Barney! (September 10, 1991) #The Backyard Circus! (September 12, 1991) #Big World Adventure (1991) (September 13, 1991) #Doing It By Myself (September 14, 1991) #Barney Visits the BBC Studios (September 21, 1991) #Barney's Creative Recipes (September 23, 1991) #It's Your Birthday, Barney! (September 27, 1991) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1991) (October 3, 1991) #Barney's Imagination Double Decker City Bus (October 5, 1991) #Baby Bop's Kitty Cat (October 7, 1991) #Barney's Foods of Fun! (October 7, 1991) #Barney's Shapes Carnival! (October 13, 1991) #Barney's A Very Happy Halloween! (October 14, 1991) #Barney and His At Home with Animals (1991) (October 15, 1991) #I Can Be a Firefighter! (1991) (October 18, 1991) #Rock with Barney (October 20, 1991) #Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1991) (October 22, 1991) #Barney's Happy Birthday to Michael (October 22, 1991) #Waiting for Mr. Macrooney (1991) (October 24, 1991) #Barney The Storm Story (October 25, 1991) #BJ Hurt Toe (October 25, 1991) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1991) (October 29, 1991) #Don't Tell (October 30, 1991) #Barney's Adventure Train (November 3, 1991) #Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! (November 5, 1991) #It's Raining, It's Pouring.... (1991) (November 6, 1991) #Chores are Fun! (November 10, 1991) #Brushing on Teeth (November 12, 1991) #Happy Birthday Barney! (1991) (November 17, 1991) #Barney's I Love to Read (November 18, 1991) #Barney's Waiting For Santa (1991) (December 13, 1991) #Barney's Let's Go to London, England (1991) (December 17, 1991) #Barney's Friendship Fun! (January 25, 1992) #Barney's Beach Party/You Can Be Anything/Round and Round We Go! (1991) (Feburary 12, 1992) #All Aboard (1992) (Feburary 24, 1992) #Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (March 23, 1992) #Telling Time with Barney (March 23, 1992) #Telling Time with Barney (March 23, 1991) #Barney's Very Good Friends! (April 4, 1992) #Barney's Going on a Trip to Places (April 5, 1992) Category:1988 episodes Category:1989 episodes Category:1990 episodes Category:1991 episodes Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang